houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurox
'''Aurox' is a vessel created by Darkness for Neferet in Awakened. He was created with the sacrifice of Zoey's mother, Linda. This sacrifice gives room for Nyx to place Heath Luck's soul inside of Aurox. Because of Heath, Aurox is able to choose Light over Darkness, and chooses Zoey over Neferet. He sometimes sounds exactly like Heath by calling Zoey, Zo. In Redeemed, he sacrificed himself to save Zoey and the Nerd Herd from Neferet, by entombing her in the grotto at Woodward Park. Zoey then helps Aurox's spirit into Nyx's Otherworld. Appearance Personality Aurox was a slave of darkness and dedicated his self only for serving Neferet. But than, he'd met Zoey Redbird and began realizing that he not only feels sympathy and care for her-he feels, and following this discovery he realizes that maybe there is more to him than just an empty shell of darkness. Even after joining the Light side, Aurox tends to isolate himself from people- feeling unwanted and not belonging in the nerd herd and with everyone else. It was once brought up by Zoey that(unlike Heath Luck Aurox may be a very good student. He claims to have the natural ability to read and write, though he doesn't know why. It is noticed by several characters in the series (I.e, Zoey Redbird, James Stark) that even though Aurox looked and sounded nothing like Heath, he sometimes says things that sound exactly like Heath without even meaning to. Aurox, much like Heath, is defined by his passion. However what makes Aurox so vastly different then Heath is his desire to prove his worth, were as Heath had a remarkable amount of self confidence. Aurox 's constant desire to be more is born from Heath's inner love of Zoey and grows due to the influence of Grandma Redbird and many others. Powers Due to being a Golem, Aurox possesses a body with physical power enough to challenge even Kalona. Though he can eat, he does not need it nor does he require sleep. Due to being born of the White bull, he can transform into a Minotaur in which his pour is drastically increased but in order to do so he must feed on Negative energy, born of fear, hate, lust etc. In this form he is quite dangerous. Perhaps his greatest power however, other then his ability to see the Darkness, is his ability to seal others. In many ways he is a natural inversion of Aya, born of the Dark to destroy the Light instead of the Light to Seal the Dark. His power plays a pivotal role in sealing Neferet, as does his sacrifice. Friendships Heath Luck Heath Luck was incarnated into Aurox in order to prevent Neferet's control on the beast. They are hinted to be able to communicate through dreams. Because of Heath's soul within him, Aurox couldn't help but feel a great measure of sympathy for Zoey Redbird but he knew that she only cares about him because he carries Heath's soul, which hurt him deeply since he knows that he is not Heath. James Stark Despite Aurox wanting to be good friends with stark, he doesn't return the bull's want to reconcile because he is deeply afraid that he will lose Zoey Redbird's love to the Aurox. But by the end of Redeemed Stark seems to have a friendlier attitude towards Aurox and before his soul is freed, Aurox asks Stark if they can still have that beer when his soul will return to this realm, which the latter readily accepts. Rephaim The two hadn't interacted very often, but from the interactions they did have, it's clear the two have nothing against each other and Rephaim had even talked to Aurox about when he'd first arrived to the Tulsa House of Night and shared with him that no one had believed in him except for Stevie Rae Johnson and Damien Maslin. Sylvia Redbird Sylvia brings peace and light into Aurox and he cares for her greatly maybe even more than she does. Aurox loves to visit her lavender farm and he is always welcomed warmly. In fact it is this meeting that allows his mind to embrace the love within himself and causes his transformation to truly stick. Skylar In Redeemed Aurox finds Skylar on a tree unable to get to down, he quickly comes to her rescue and despite Zoey's warnings of the cat's cruel behavior pets her and she peacefully stays with him. Zoey was the first to realize that Skylar chose him, much to his pleasure. Aurox and Neferet(his former owner) are the only ones Skylarr behaved appropriately with. After Aurox's soul going to the Otherworld, the cat had been granted to James Stark, likely until Aurox's soul returns. Relationship with Zoey Redbird Zoey feels a strange attraction towards him even when she knows that he works for Neferet and was gifted to the latter as a gift from Darkness for the death of Zoey's mom. Zoey later discovers that Aurox is none other than Heath Luck, her deceased human consort, reincarnated. Having Heath's soul inside him made Aurox feel the love Heath feels for Zoey, thus not being able to hurt her like Neferet intended. Enemies Neferet Aurox was Neferet's gift from darkness, created to obey her every request and be hers to control. Unknowingly to her, Heath Luck's soul had been put in the Aurox due to Neferet's imperfect sacrifice thus making it easy to insert a soul within the creature. In Destined, the relationship between the two was pretty obvious- he was hers to command, and for all he knew, that was is only true goal. In Hidden, however, Aurox is starting to realize that there could be more to him than just darkness and decides to choose the goddess's path and is not Neferets to command no more. She gains a profound, but dismissive hatred towards him, mostly due to still seeing him as nothing more then a defective tool at the most. In the House of Night Series In Awakened The Darkness offers a gift to Neferet: if she will sacrifice "a woman who has ancient ties to the earth, passed to her through generation upon generation of matriarchs" (Cast 264), then the Darkness will provide Neferet with a Vessel to do her bidding. Initially, Neferet intends to use Sylvia Redbird as a sacrifice. When she goes to Sylvia's home, she does not find Sylvia, but her daughter, Linda Heffer. Neferet decides to use Linda as the sacrifice, despite the Darkness's words of caution that she may be an imperfect sacrifice. As Neferet is carrying out the ritual, Nyx witnesses her. Nyx is able to tamper with the Vessel, considering Neferet used an imperfect sacrifice. Nyx finds Heath Luck in the Otherworld and asks him if he would like to be the soul she puts into the Vessel. When he learns that the Vessel is meant to harm Zoey, Heath says "I want to be put in the Vessel," in an attempt to stop the Vessel. The Vessel is successfully created, with Heath's soul inside of it. Neferet names him Aurox. In Destined A vessel for Darkness created with the death of Linda Heffer. Because of the sacrifice's weakness, Nyx is able to insert Heath's soul inside, which almost gives him a form of humanity. Aurox feeds off of Darkness, fear, and other negative feelings, which cause him to turn into a bull. He is extremely powerful, and in Destined, Neferet makes the attempt to pass him off as a gift from Nyx. This fails however, when he kills Dragon and almost kills Rephaim. Although he has no memories of his past life as Heath, he can't help but feel sympathy and care for Zoey. In one example, Aurox offers Zoey a Kleenex when she begins to cry, something Heath would always do for her. His connection to her is shown again when he accidentally said her name when being intimate with another fledgling. He is pretty much just a killing machine at this point, until, at the ritual gone wrong, near the end of the book, he kills Dragon and says "No!" Aurox said. "No." He looked from the Sword Master’s battered body and his gaze found me. "Zoey! I chose a different future. I did!" He contains Heath Luck's soul, thus meaning that he's not fully evil. As Zoey Redbird looks through her Seer Stone, she sees Heath shine out of Aurox just before he charges her. But then, Zoey finds she is not afraid and just simply says he won't hurt her--and she was right. He charged at her, but he swerved off at the last second, running off into the woods instead. He was not seen again until Hidden. In Hidden A vessel for Darkness created with Linda Heffer's death. Because of the sacrifice's weakness, Nyx is able to insert Heath's soul inside, which almost gives him a form of humanity. Aurox feeds off of Darkness, fear, and other negative feelings, which cause him to turn into a bull. He is extremely powerful, and in Destined, Neferet makes the attempt to pass him off as a gift from Nyx. This fails however, when he kills Dragon and almost kills Rephaim. Although he has no memories of his past life as Heath, he can't help but feel sympathy and care for Zoey. In one example, Aurox offers Zoey a Kleenex when she begins to cry, something Heath would always do for her. His connection to her is shown again when he accidentally said her name when being intimate with another fledgling (Becca Adams). In Revealed Aurox becomes a part of the group despite the dismay of James Stark, who is clearly anxious about Zoey's love for Heath Luck- her deceased human boyfriend who had now returned and is within the Aurox. He later got drunk with some human boys and boozily told Stark to use his Red Vampire ability to make the human boys forget about all they had witnessed the same day. In Redeemed Aurox sacrifices himself to help the destruction of Neferet. Before his soul reaches the Otherworld, Zoey tells him to remember he will always be a part of the nerd herd; thus making sure he knows his sacrifice will not be forgotten. Trivia *In Redeemed, Aurox reveals to Zoey he doesn't sleep. *Aurox was the second chosen of Skylar, the first being Neferet. *Aurox had been given to Neferet for sacrificing the soul of Sylvia Redbird. **However, Neferet's sacrifice was flawed since she killed Linda Heffer instead. *Zoey thinks he is a good student. **She also emphasizes that it is weird considering Heath Luck, the human who had his soul within the Aurox, was an incompetent student. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Supporting characters